


The Old Detective and His Dogs

by orphan_account



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Old Detective and His Dogs

退休的老警探弗斯科养了好几条狗，所有的狗名字都很奇怪。

据警探本人所说，他年轻时并不喜欢养宠物。“家里的那头小狮子就够我烦的。”他笑着说。当然，小狮子指的是弗斯科的儿子，“莱奈尔”是狮子，那么孩子被叫做小狮子是理所当然的啦。

“为了让他安全长大我可是把命都要陪进去了。”警探经常这样和别人这样说，就像一个永远讲不厌的玩笑一般。现在的弗斯科大可享受为了甜甜圈与宠物们斗争的生活了。“嘿，你说是吧，神奇小子。”一旁的荷兰牧羊犬哼哼了两声，叼起了弗斯科放在地上的面包圈。


End file.
